THE ULTIMATE ANIME MIXUP!
by Pein-DevaPath
Summary: Meet Saru and Kain as they work through school to beet the combat curriculem set up by none other than Goku and Vegeta.  Many characters you know and love will appear, just not the way you think. Multi-pairings.Multi- anime crossover. not just Naruto/DBGT


AMIX CHAPTER1: character intros and small rapsheets.

Saru Schmidt-One of our main characters, based of My self, miced with shikamaru and my OC Saruki Minuki. His Kekkei-Genkai; the Kisekigan allows him access to both The sharingan's powers and the Byakugan's powers.  
>Saru has many Nicknames, Saru, being one of them.<br>But no one has ever called him by his first name.  
>After learning the Chidori from Mr. Hatake His english teacher, Saru replaced his shadow possession techniques to Raikiri varients.<br>"Conjure...Kurorai! This is my Zanpakuto, now die!"  
>"troublesome..."<br>age-15 class-ninja occupation-Hays-High freshman.

Kain Schmidt-Saru's identicle[?] twin brother, a merge of Kuyo from Rosario+vampire and Kain Nightlord from Trinity Blood, He is just as Arrogent as Ura-Moka from the original series. He has two Zanpakuto.  
>"hey you trash, get over here so i can kick your ass again!"<br>"Lets get this party started!"  
>age-15 class-Youkai Occupation-Hays-High freshman and pro ASSKICKER!<p>

Temari Kutsaki-Saru's girlfriend and another main character. She takes after her mother; Tsunade in both strength and bust size[DDD's] unlike her Original, this version prefers her Hair down. Due to her Breasts size, She attracts alot of boys from school, including Sasuke Uchiha, the local pervert.  
>She has a love for many things but Dumplings tops everything.<br>She's usually brash and rude, but sweet and loving when needed.  
>"you know, having Tsunade of Buda Hospital as my mother has taught me alot of things, how to heal, treat others, and oh yeah, Kick major ass!"<br>"I wouldnt worry about your partner, be more concerned whether you live."  
>age-15 class-Ninja Occupation-Hays-High freshman<p>

Moka Akashiya-Kain's pop star-like girlfriend, a mix of both Inner and outer moka from the original series, she is peppy and ditzy yet deadly serious.  
>She keeps her favoured catch phrase[of course] and sports an even bigger bra size than Temari[ not by much though] her long silver hair and veluptous figure is the envy of all the girls and the soiler of many mens pants.<br>She loves to flaunt her beauty just to irritate people but has a soft spot for anyone who can break her icy heart[Kain...]  
>"why dont you sit down and shut up so i can speek my mind."<br>"you shall not hurt my sister again...KNOW YOUR PLACE!"  
>age-15 class-Youkai Occupation-Hay-high freshman<p>

Tsukune Akashiya-Unlike his original self, Tsukune is a full blooded vampire.  
>Whose phrase of "kneel before me" has sent shivers down many students spines during combat class. He makes friends quick and is always ready for a party.<br>He has 1 Zanpakuto, and that will remain a secret for now.  
>"Raise your head high and stay out of my way."<br>"i dont get it, you keep trying and get knocked down again, give up."  
>Age-16 Class-Youkai Occupation-Hays-High sophomore<p>

Mizore Shirayuki- Tsukune's Girlfriend. Obsessed with all things hip and groovy, she is never a dull or shy person. Sporting her original jacket and baggy sleeves, she walkes around on Tie-die platformers and ice blue bellbottems She loves to show people up and if you mess with her, she WILL KNOCK YOU OUT COLD!  
>"Hey hey hey! hows it hanging everyone? lets get this love fest on!"<br>"You know, i prefer to call myself...over assertive, i mean, bitchy is just to negative."  
>age-16 class-youkai occupation-Hays-High sophomore<p>

Sasuke Uchiha- School perv and an even bigger flirt[?] He loves peeping and throwing cards. He has an innuendo and double entandre for everything said.  
>If theres a phrase, he has a sex pun handy. Need some flirting advice? might want to ask his older brother if you wanna be successful.<br>"hey all, mind if i join in on this party?"  
>"yo, catch my family jutsu! Fire style:fireball jutsu!:<br>age-15 class-ninja occupation-freshman

Naruto Uzumaki-School geek, can hack your grade or the government[dont ask how, he's been sworn to secrecy, yet he still does it...] He's not as outspoken but if you ask who he is, Sasuke will pop out of no where and:  
>"im Sasuke Uchiha"<br>"And im Naruto Uzumaki!"  
>"We're gonna kick your ass! BELIEVE IT!"<br>age-15 class-ninja Occupation-freshman

Ino Yamanaka-Naruto's girlfriend and the most popular girl in school.  
>Dont get on her badside as she is the favorite of all the teachers.<br>"Hello, Im Ino Yamanaka, i love Gossip, Flowers and believe it or not; Naruto Uzumaki."  
>"Alright! lets get em!"<br>age-15 class-ninja occupation-freshman

Sakura Haruno-Sasuke's girlfriend of the petite variety. Both a closet perv and a fast talking gossip, She loves to have fun and kick ass, and boy does she have ASS. Her specialty relies in explosives[ Sasuke: i know something else that specialises in explosions][yeah, funny] Her favorite food is anything italian or dutch.  
>"Hey, im just not a cute girl you know, allow me to show you."<br>"Sasuke-kun, wuit peeping and get over here, we have class!"  
>age-15 class-ninja occupation-freshman<p>

Neji Hyuuga-Neji is the elite badass of the school. He is always in a group with Tenten and rocklee at his sides. Like the other two, he will follow any words of 'wisdom' that Guy Shishi gives them. He prefers the jyuuken style but won't hesitate a simple ass kicking if need be.  
>"Neji hyuuga, Now drop formalities, lets fight."<br>"Hey coach Son, i've got a question; When do i get to kick ass?"  
>age-16 class-ninja Occupation-sophomore<p>

Tenten Kozuki-Neji's girlfriend and part of the goth crowed. unlike her original, this version has white hair and black lipstick. Unlike a normal goth, she loves to hangout with EVERYONE, she has even dated Sasuke before[even shared a bed with him a few times] and has stated that his claims of amazing...prowess...are nothing at all false. Neji's better though.  
>"I''ve got an idea, lets leave it to Saru and Kain, they alwasy figure it out eventually."<br>"Now behold, heavenly metal disaster!"  
>age-15 class-ninja occupation-freshman<p>

Coyote starrk-leader of the local street gang; the Espada. Coyote is the only student lazier than Saru. He hates work but will fight for the safety of his friends whne needed.  
>"You know what im going back to sleep..."<br>"dont bother. Kick about, Los lobos!"  
>age-17 class-Soul Occupation-junior<p>

Tia Hallibel-Coyote's girlfriend, one of the tallest girls in school and most likely the only espada to get a true career. Ranked second and prefers flow, Hallibel is usually seen off to the sides instead of fighting.  
>"No, dont bother. ATTACK TIBURON!"<br>"Coyote, honey please, just get up, we have class in like two minute...Coyote..."  
>age-17 class-soul Occupation-junior<p>

Grimmjow Jagerjaques-Espada 3, he is rude and foul mouthed, just like his original. Grimm will not tolurate any form of disrespect and will get it when he demands it. he has three rules:  
>1)dont fuck with me 2)dont fuck with Nel 3)dont FUCK with Nel.<br>follow and your pretty much his best friend.  
>"Hey, i dont give a shit whether you like me or not, I dont like you."<br>"fuck off asshole, i dont want your imput..."  
>age-17 class-soul occupation-junior<p>

Neliel tu Odershwank-Grimm's grirlfriend. She has the same personality as her original self but its kicked up to eleven. Nel has this big thing on comparing bust sizes, and has made it a one-sided competition between her, Temari and Moka. In all honesty, Nel has no clue that the other two have her beat.  
>She always scolds her little brother, Nnoitra for his antics and stupidity.<br>"Hey, im not just all boobs and no brains, im smarter than i act."  
>"Declare...Gamyusa. Now prepare yourself!"<br>age-16 class-Soul Occupation-sophomore

Trunks Briefs-Son of the combat instructor Vegeta, Trunks believes he is the pure definition of cool. Its either pranks or rule of cool with him.  
>His girlfriend; Android 18, loves to co-create their pranks, which get directed at her older brothers. Trunks specializes in peircing beams, examples being his death beam and special beam cannon.<br>"I'll show you what i can do! Special beam Cannon!"  
>"You know, i just dont get you, you keep saying that i should be calm, but instead...im cool."<br>Age-15 class-super occupation-freshman

Android 18-Trunks' girlfriend and one of the more popular girls of the school.  
>18 never leaves a moment quiet, even when its needed. Whenever she gets a prime moment to prank someone, she takes it. Her favorite one is scaring her brothers by popping out of a locker randomly.<br>"I've got an idea, lets put a whoopee cushion in his chair!"  
>"No, no, a bit of sneezing powder is classic!"<br>age-15 class-super occupation-freshman

Other characters to watch for:  
>Androids 1716-18's older brothers, they are the usual outlets for her pranks.

the espada: a local street gang whose HQ is the school. the members go as follows-  
>Coyote Starrk Tia Hallibel Grimmjow Jagerjaques Neliel Tu Odershwank Ichigo Kurosaki Kenpachi Zaraki Nnoitra Gilga Odershwank Kaname Tosen Leroux Renji Abarai Ulquiorra shifer Jagerjaques.<p>

The Akatsuki- another street gang, and the rivals of the Espada-  
>Yahiko Onifuton Konan Onifuton Itachi Uchiha Deidara Kurosaki Hidan Midoriko Kakuzu Midoriko Kisame Hoshigaki Orochimaru Senju Zetsu Sasori<p>

Jiraiya Kutsaki-Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's Father. He is very protective of Temari and hates Saru with a passion.

Tsunade Kutsaki-the Sand siblings Mother, She taught Temari everything the younge girl knows. Tsunade is in full support of her Daughters relationship.

Kankuro Kutsaki- Temari's older brother, He loves to listen to music and drown out all those around him.

Gaara Kutsaki- Temari's younger brother. He was smart enough to skip a grade and is an avid Fanboy of Hatebreed.

Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha-Sasuke and Itachi's Parents, Mikoto is the loving mother, while Fugaku is the hileriously drunken father[gets stronger when drunk.]

Minato and Kushina Uzumaki[Namikaze]-Naruto and Naruko's parents, both love to have fun and let alot of things slide.

Naruko Uzumaki- Naruto's little sister, she is your classic high school cheerleader.

Orochimaru Senju-the princaple to Hays, he has held this position since his Grandfather; Hashirama, passed it on to him. People are scared of him when all he does is try to bond with students.

Zetsu-Orochimaru's loyal[?] secratary who loves to scare people. He has a bonzai plant naamed bob on his desk.

Kisame Hoshigaki- Works in the school, but no one realy knows quite what he does. He is Mangetsu and Suigetsu's father.

Zabuza Momochi-Haku's father and History teacher.

Kakashi Hatake-Bumbling English teacher. He taught Saru the Chidori.

Zommari Leroux-Kaname's father and hall moniter. Whether your a teacher or god himself, if your caught in the halls after the tardy bell rings, you get detention. And trust me, even Oro himself runs from him.[get this, if you manage to get to class before he catches you, your home free:]

The seven dragons- These guys are here for nothing more than keeping people from dying through unnatural means, this means that murder isnt all that big a deal.

Goku Son- Co-instructor of Hays' Elite combat class, He polishes up students temawork. his lesson involves the whole class trying to knock a bowl of rice out of his hands before he finishes it. its harder than you think...

Vegeta Briefs- Goku's more relaxed partner. Vegeta preps students for the world tourniments and such by hosting mini tournies during his week.

Vegito- During his week, Vegito will fight all the students at once. Anyone not cemented to the wall when the bell rings, passes.

Gogeta- Lets the students talk and relax during his week, At first it seems he isnt working but he is building their cooporation skills.

Mayuri Kuretsuchi and Szayal Aporro Grantz- The two lead science teachers.  
>Mayuri is ax-crazy and Grantz follows all his orders without a single complaint.<p>

As the story goes along you will learn more about each characters unique and complex personality traits and how they differ from their originals.  
>ANd lets give ourselves a nice good hand for our guest; Vegito!<p>

Vegito:"YO!"

So anything you wanna add?

Vegito:"Nope!"

realy?

Vegito:"Positive."

Only fools are positive.

Vegito:"you sure?"

Positive...wait a minute...

Vegito"I'll let you think on that, see ya!" Dissappears

Oh well...

The story of fun, laughs, romance, drama, lemons, and partying drunk when your not supposed to, I introduce to you, The AMIX, or better known as:THE ULTIMATE ANIME MIX UP!

prepare yourself, your about to get schooled.

Moka lands infront of stage.

"know your place!"

[Roundhouse kicks the camera and screen goes black] 


End file.
